Video-over-IP technology utilizes video codecs to transform video content into a bitstream transportable as IP packets, thereby enabling live video content to be recorded and streamed to viewers over the Internet or another suitable network in real-time. Video-over-IP technology enables a host of exciting tools for communication and collaboration. However, video-over-IP networks, even more so than voice-over-IP networks, must meet stringent quality of service requirements to ensure an acceptable user experience. Moreover, the time-critical nature of video-over-IP packet assembly and delivery imposes additional engineering challenges compared to the manipulation and distribution of pre-recorded video content. Thus, the implementation of certain conventional video features, such as picture-in-picture display of multiple content streams from different sources, may be non-trivial to incorporate into video-over-IP applications.